Unlike Her
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: What happens when the heart of the team loses her confidence and gives in? Most importantly. The right question was. WHAT had taken away her confidence in herself and her voice along with it? - SORRY ON HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the heart of the team loses her confidence and gives in? Most importantly. The right question was. **WHAT** had taken away her confidence in herself and her voice along with it?

* * *

><p>'<em>Midget!<em>' Santana had to repeat herself a couple of times before she woke up the girl that was lost inside herself.

'_I haven't seen you in glee club for the past week, what is up with that, midget?_' her barely competition asked her with what sounded like concern?

Rachel awkwardly tried to shuffle past the Mexican brunette. She tried to move past her again, and the move proving to be more taxing that the usual crap the other girl would always throw her direction. She was relieved that at least she wasn't dishing out her usual insults.

'_So fess up Midg, this IS really getting old! Sectionals are almost up, and we can't rehearse properly without you! So fess up so we can all get back to it_' she said with mocked amusement, she couldn't imagine the smaller girl to ACTAULLY have bigger problems than herself.

'_You have a better voice than me, I'm sure you can take my place_' the girl had actually sounded like she believed what she was saying, sounding like a meek scared little rabbit more than anything else.

The Mexican brunette raised her eye brows and definitely knew something was majorly up with the usually badly dressed full of herself Berry. She was going to make it her mission to find out what was wrong with the girl that usually held more confidence in herself than Santana pretended to be. This was NOT good.

She knew what it was like to be fighting for everything that she had. That was why she was such a bitch at school, so she was given it without question, and of course, she knew that she was somewhat hot. She scoffed, hell yeah, she KNEW she was GOD DAMN HOT! She had to refocus on her mission at hand, as she watched the some-what beautiful girl walk down the hall to her next class.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey hot stuff, what's with the intense gaze on your rival?<em>' Noah was always good at breathing in the entire situation like it was his sixth sense or something. It annoyed her more than she would ever admit to the boy.

'_Don't start shit up Puckerman. I aint down with that right now. So best you keep on moving that a-way._' She wasn't in the mood dishing it out with him right now. Though she usually relished it with amusement, they BOTH did.

'_What schemes are you coming up with now bitch? Does she REALLY get up your ass that much? Can't you see something is definitely down crazy with her?_' it would usually irate her how clued in he was about everything, she had to admit, that if Puckerman had ACTAULLY used his smarts on his studies, he would DEFINETLY be going places. He just didn't realise it yet.

'_You noticed to Puckerman?_' she said with a quiet surprise.

'_Hell yeah woman! You'd have to have your blinders on, not to notice shit like that going down. I mean look at her, she doesn't even GIVE a shit that, perverted Jacob, who's ALWAYS eye balling her and trying to touch her breasts, is even sitting next to her, unbelievable closer than she would EVER let him, if there wasn't something up with her. Anyhow, what do you even give a shit? You dish her out every fuckin' moment you are near her_' Santana raised her eyebrows to how much Puckerman actually knew about Rachel. WHAT was up with that?

'_What's with the Intel Puckerman? You not telling me something?_' she tried to divert the attention away from the situation.

'_Rachel's cool. Cooler than people actually want to admit. She maybe waaay self-absorbed with herself, but she has a good heart_' wow puckerman's really sticking up for Rachel. Now what is definitely up with that?

'_Just drop it!_' she faked annoyance and watched as he careless tossed his coke in the trash can, and of course, swishing like he always did.

She watched as he walked up to Rachel, and woofed at the pervert to leave Rachel alone, the other boy ran like his life depended on it. He was actually talking to her, and she stood up and gave him a hug, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

><p>Before Santana knew it, she was standing next to Rachel and Puck. With surprised faces all around the cafeteria, she didn't have a clue what made her stand there now, with so much concern filling her heart.<p>

'_What'd you say to her Puckerman?_' Santana said with an anger they had both never heard before because they both eyed her with surprise clearly showing on their faces.

'_I just asked her if everything was ok, chillax Tana!_' he knew she hated it when he called her that. She glared at him, knowing it was because of the nickname, he just smirked.

'_Sorry.._' Rachel said meekly and ran from the cafeteria, almost knocking over a girl carrying a tray loaded with her lunch. Everyone looked on with amazement awe, but none held concern, as the boy and girl that was left behind with stunned faces.

It was now clear to both of them, that they had to team up to unlock her secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Puck woke earlier than usual, surprising both his sister and his mom, that she had even made a comment "a man on mission today hey son?"

"Something like that ma" he drawled under his breath, before grabbing two bananas and an apple. He intended on picking up Rachel today, making sure she knew that he was there for her no matter what. He felt a little relieved to see her car still parked in the drive way of her house. He parked his house on the street; he quickly finished off his last banana, and rang the Berry's family doorbell.

It chimed once, and after a few minutes, he heard no sound coming out of the house. No move movement, which was completely odd. He rang it again two more times, waiting patiently again. He then called out her name, knowing that her dads were away on a business trip again, leaving her home alone like always. They were workaholics, which such demanding jobs, that you hardly caught all three of them together.

"Rachel! Rachel! Come on! I know you're in there! Your car is still parked in the drive way you know?"

"Go away Noah! I'm not going to school today or even the whole week. I'm sick!" she yelled from her open window. Clearly still lying in bed, with the muffled sounds in her voice.

"If you don't open this door, Rachel, I'm going to be force to climb my way up to your window. And do you want my injuries hanging over you, when you come visit me in hospital?" he threatened. They both knew he would make it up there easy, without a scratch on him.

* * *

><p>Noah could climb anything, and had proven that to her when they were thirteen. She couldn't help the smirked that formed on her face, remembering the moment.<p>

Rachel quickly jumped out of bed, after remembering the moment, she didn't realise how fast she could really run. She puffed as she opened the door to a grinning Noah. Clearly amused at how fast she had run to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

"You idiot!" she smacked him on the arm, which he fainned hurt, and ran his fingers over his arms with his hands.

"Well you didn't expect me to travel all this way, just to be shunned now did you princess?" he used his old nickname that he used to call her as a child.

"Well why ARE you here Noah? Isn't it a bit early for you to be up at this godly hour?" he smirked at how well she thought she knew him.

"Actually I would be up already, almost finished with my reps. and then I would do my usual morning run. What are you still doing out of bed? Aren't you usually doing something similar at this 'godly hour'" he mimicked her voice as he said the latter.

"I just don't feel like doing much of anything today. Was just going to sleep today and I guess the whole week"

"Are you sick or something Berry?" he asked curiously, because she didn't look sick.

"Yeah a little" she lied, she always took pride that she was a triple threat. She could dance, sing and act. And she is banking on her acting skills right now. She knew that Noah could always read her like a book, like what he's been doing since they could remember.

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to Rachel?" he asked coyly, making sure she looked him right in the eyes as he asked her.

"No" she said meekly, becoming unsure of herself even more, feeling so exposed with him looking right into her eyes. "Stop judging me Noah!" she said defensively.

"You know I've never judge a hair on your body! So why would I start now?" he said with earnest, wishing he didn't see the girl he had always cared for, torn so deeply in half.

"I know YOU wouldn't" she whispered sadly, going back into herself again. It pained him so much to see her like this. Although he hated that obnoxious, self-involved, 'I would do anything to get where I want' Berry, he would want her back any day. It really scared him, this new girl in front of him. This Rachel was meek, lacked confidence, and had become withdrawn, everything, which _Rachel_ WASN'T.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR MILD VIOLENCE AND FEELINGS OF THREAT.**

**Unlike Her**

**Chapter Three**

"_No! No! Please, please I won't tell anyone!" I screamed to him so loud, he smacked me on the mouth to keep me quiet._

"_Shut the fuck up!" he smack me on the mouth again, blood running out of my mouth._

_I knew I was trembling really badly now, but he took no notice of how bad I was reacting. I kept as quiet as I could, as I closed my eyes, pretending that I was anywhere else but right in this moment._

"_Do you think you can make shit up, and NOT get away with it" he hit my face again in anger, throwing me against the wall, and I crumble like a rag doll, slowly sliding to the floor._

"_Please" I pleaded with him, trying my best to think of ways that I could reason with him, but by the look in his eyes I knew he was far gone in his madness. Nothing could distract him from his moment._

"_I am going to show you things that you have never seen. Things that Hudson or Puckerman wouldn't have the balls to do with you" he told me with pride, like it was something he always did, and that I should be proud that I was a part of it too._

_I whimpered as he inched closer, pulling me by the legs so I slide across my bedroom floor, and he flung me onto the bed, before getting on top of me._

"No!" I screamed out loud, relief in my eyes as I realised it had all just been a dream. I heard the doorbell chime, and I groaned inwardly and threw my pillow onto my head.

'_Maybe they'll just go away'_ I thought, and turned onto my stomach as the doorbell chimed again.

"_This person so could not take a hint"_ I lay as still as I could, letting the doorbell chime and chime. I knew they would eventually leave.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of silence, I heard a scraping sound coming from my window; panic went through me as I closed my eyes, singing 'Defying Gravity' in my head as loudly as I could.<p>

"Berry, a little help here" came the smooth sound of my Mexican classmate. I just lay there, hoping that I would not be noticed if I didn't move.

"Berry if I fall off this ledge, I'm gonna murder you!" the Mexican girl threatened me with a smirk, and I reluctantly stood up and walked to the window to help her out.

"Took you long enough" she said in an annoyed tone, climbing over the window ledge and into my bedroom.

I looked at her with raised eye brows, wondering why she was even IN my bedroom, she didn't even LIKE me!

"What do you want Santana?" I asked her, wanting to escape back into my bed and go back to sleep, hoping that the nightmares would stop already, and I could have a peaceful sleep.

"You've been a no show for days" she stated the obvious, and came to sit on my bed.

"Geez your room is very… ah…" she had no clue how to describe it, without insulting me.

'_Hey I loved my room!'_ I thought in my head with a huff.

"So Puck told me that he saw you the other day" she mentioned as I watched her going through my CDs and picking out a couple, guessing that she was going to 'borrow' them.

"Yeah he spent the day with me" I told her with half a smile, wondering how she would react to his presence alone here with me.

I watched her shrug of my concerns, keeping an even toned face.

"Puck is great like that. Knows just what to do and say" she admitted to me, with a smile, and continued to look over my videos now, selecting what she wanted as well. Her ever growing pile now stacked on my desk.

"He is isn't he" I agreed with her, having known Noah my entire life, only having become distant when he had become a jock and thought hanging out with the music kids weren't ask cool as it had seemed any more. He only did that in private, and when he wasn't doing anything.

"I think he would be a good influence on you if you let him be" she told me, now going through my book shelves.

"He isn't as bad ass as he makes people believe he is. It's only to protect himself from getting to close and letting people hurt him over and over again, just like his dad did" she stated to me, and continued with what she was doing.

"I know" I agreed with her, I had seen everything he had gone through, how many time his mother had sent him over our place to sleep because his father was acting like a nutcase again.

I shook my head at the memories, tears coming to my eyes, and I blinked them away, knowing that Noah wouldn't want me to pity him.

"His going to be coming around later today" she had obviously finished with her selections, and walked over to me.

"Thanks for these" she held up her arms full of my stuff, I nodded my head. Usually I wouldn't let people touch my selected pieces that I had kept in mint condition since I was young, but to be honest; I just didn't give a shit.

I searched for an empty bag and handed it over to her, which she put everything she had been carrying nicely into the bag.

"Okay well great chat Berry. I'll see you later" and with that she opened and then closed my bedroom door and let herself out. I heard her car door, and the engine rev. she beeped her horn two times, and heard her drive off my driveway.

'_That was interesting!'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly walked to my bedroom door and lock it and then pushed my bookcase against it, and then walked over to my window locking the latch tightly, and then closing the blinds and then the curtains so no light came from at all.

I went back to bed, covering myself up again. Relieved that I was yet again on my own, just the way I liked it.

"No more intruders" I said softly, before falling asleep again.


End file.
